sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Verusion Species
Physical Appearance and Biology Verusion are known for seemingly appearing as beings who lack skin. The most common color of their skin is a pinkish color that's closely related to colors one would think of when referring to muscles and organs. However, the skin can vary between shades of dark purple and red, to dull orange, and even golden yellow to an extent (however, 90% of the population is normally around shades of red). The skin is most transparent at the abdomen layer, enough for one to see their organs: lungs, liver, stomach, and the small and large intestines. Most of the rest of the body is made up of muscle and cartilage. The feel of the skin has been compared to the feel of a human heart. Due to the dim glow within their body, their incredibly large pupils are a dark reddish brown in color normally, with their yellow iris taking over the rest of their eye. The glowing golden spots on a Verusion's body are called cores. They differ from person to person in size, shape, and position, but there are always a few main positions where you will find cores: two large cores on the top of their heads, two medium sized cores around their knees (from a back perspective, left side of the right leg, right side of the left leg), several tiny ones over their eyes, and cores over their elbows that appear at the end of their lighter muscles. These cores are called requisite cores, and the are where the brains of the Verusion body are found, though not visible from the outside. The other cores are called discretionary cores, and are not necessarily needed. The cores have a chance of bursting into spikes. Males are much more likely to have their cores turn into spikes than females, with their spikes being less dull yet much larger. Females usually have a larger amount of cores compared to their spikes, which are thinner than males but much sharper. The hands of Verusions consist of two wide 'fingers' and a wide 'thumb', all of which are capable of bending backwards as well as forwards. Verusions have extra flaps of skin around their wrists. The reason is due to the fact that some Verusions are lucky enough to be capable of protruding a sharp blade of bone through their wrists. Verusion hands are soft but firm, except at the tips of their fingers, in which they are normally soft but can just as well be sharp upon willing it. Their feet are similar to their hands, having two wide 'toes' and a toe that extends behind their foot. With the 'toggle sharpness' trait on their feet and their hands, Verusions are able to casually climb around most areas silently Their 'hair' is, obviously, not hair. These parts of the body have the sole purpose of allowing a Verusion to look more attractive, just like actual hair. Another part that attracts Verusions are their tails. Verusions have prehensile tails, and their tail splits into 2-5 more parts and can take the role of fingers. The longer the tail and the more splits in the tail, the more attractive it is. Females are likely to have thin tails as long or longer than their body, and males are likely to have shorter and thicker tails. Diet Their diet is 95% meat, and they can eat nearly any form of meat across the cosmos so long as it isn't spoiled. However, the species is not a cannibalistic species, and will not eat their own even when on the verge of death. Life Span Verusions reproduce sexually, and may have 1-3 children normally. The children are born a dimly glowing orange in color, similar to the glow in spores, and it usually takes a few minutes for the glow to fade. There are no cores during this period of time, or rather, the infant is wrapped in one large core. These cores concentrate into random parts of the body, a decent amount of it moving into the requisite core areas while the rest take random positions along the body. From there, Verusions only need about two months before being able to stand on their own, another month to begin walking, and a then four more months to be able to control their abilities to an decent efficiency. Upon reaching puberty, female Verusion tails have "growth spurts", becoming much longer, whilst male Verusions grow in bulk and height. By then, Verusions have a chance for their cores to burst into spikes. Unfortunately, the process isn't exactly pain free, and the amount of pain felt is the equivalent of getting a medical shot, but continuously. The pain subsides after a about day, since that is the average amount of time a spike needs in order to grow to its maximum height. From then on, the rest of the life cycle is pretty tame in comparison. Verusions eventually age and die around the average age of 110. Their skin color becomes more dull and their spikes become more brittle. All processes of the body slow down, including the ability to digest foods, heal from injuries, etc. This continues until a Verusion's lifespan eventually ceases in which the corpse ends up decaying and leaving only what's left of the cores and spikes. Culture and Behavior Verusions are naturally aggressive creatures. While not necessarily violent in almost every situation, they are likely to lash out when in fits of anger, keeping creatures away from recent offspring, or when being territorial. Female Verusions have markings on their left shoulder. At childbirth, the body is not able to register pain, and is still learning how to control one's regenerative capabilities. As tradition, Verusions take a hot rock and trace their family symbol on the left shoulder of the Verusion should it be female, as females are the ones who carry the family name rather than males. Upon a Verusion's death, the creature is placed in a wooden box by their loved ones, and after a memorial session, they are placed in a lava pit to 'become one with the planet'. Verusions believe in an alpha pack society: the strongest member of the entire group will be the one who leads the group. The groups can be as small as five or as large as several hundreds to thousands. When they get to a decently large size. roles are made: some Verusions are the hunters, some are the defenders, others teach offspring how to keep the clan thriving as the next generation, etc. Verusions coming in contact with fur is the equivalent of humans coming in contact with a slimy substance; while it doesn't hurt, a decent majority of the population will be disgusted upon contact when not given the time to get adjusted to the texture. Location Verusions reside on a volcanic cloudy planet revolving closely around a red star. Its appearance makes most people think the planet does not house life on the planet, when in fact even more forms of life thrive across the planet than Mobius itself. Nature always finds a way. Plant life mainly rely on chemosynthesis rather than photosynthesis due to the cloudy weather, so it's rare to find green plants on the planet. The leaves there are usually a lovely shade of golden brown or red. Beauty from this planet doesn't come from its nonexistent greenery, it comes from its large variation and colors of minerals and jewels, enough of it to bathe the crimson planet with other sparkly and beautiful colors. The planet's creatures, minus the Verusions, are extremely odd and peculiar in a beautiful yet dangerous way as well. History It seems that at one point on the planet, new genetic mutations allows for one to manually control more body functioning systems in comparison to average mobians/humans. As this trait passed on, creatures upon the planet began evolving mainly around that trait, and now it's pretty much a common thing amongst all creatures of the planet. This traits possibly led to how Verusions ended up gaining these traits themselves. Verusions are a relatively new species. As such, there's not much history to go off of except for speculation. The oldest remains of Verusions date back to 40-50,000 years ago, though theoretically they should be a much older species than this. The species has shown, however, to be increasing in intelligence and understanding of their environment at a pace much more rapid than other species. If this trend continues to grow, their species will likely be using their unique jewels to become one of the most technologically advanced civilizations in the entire galaxy in the upcoming generations. Verusion Resources and Technology The Verusion planet, never officially named by the Verusions, is filled with multiple very interesting forms of wildlife, and along with that are its minerals. While the planet has much more metals and minerals stated here, these only refer to the main four that are both most commonly found used by Verusions and actually interesting on its own. * Ardoncal - A glowing red metal that seems to affect bodily functions, and ultimately inhibits healing temporarily. It is highly important not to have any form of cuts or scrapes when handling these metals. Verusions normally use this as weaponry to counter the healing of other Verusions. It can also be used as a powder to store foods and keep excess bacteria from spoiling the food quickly. Luckily, in the form of powder, Ardoncal decomposes very quickly, which is good, since Ardoncal getting into one's system could possibly lead to life threatening effects. * Lortap - A rare green rock, lortap affects the spacetime fabric of the environment around it. It is usually partnered with another lortap rock, whether near or far. When crushed, the rock creates a gravitational pull in order to pull itself together; via quantum mechanics, its partnering rock is also crushed and tries to repair itself. During this time, anyone within the space between the rock while it is crushed allows said person to warp from one rock to its pairing rock instantaneously. It's a useful form of transportation. * Rana - Rana is a creamy white mineral that gets charged with energy the more kinetic energy it obtains, albeit too much energy can cause the rock to burst into fragments. * Dracite - Dracite, a darkish grey/blue flexible metal that looks similar to granite, tends to defy gravity to an extent, and it is a heavily abundant mineral on the planet, which explains its multiple floating islands. This element assists with carrying large loads by making it seemingly lighter. It may also be used The species is not really that well with technology. As intelligent as they've become over time to develop both verbal and written language, along with having extreme intelligence compared to most other being by having multiple brains, the species is not exactly able to establish a stable civilization due to their diet, as all civilizations when they are able to farm crops, therefore not hunt for food, therefore settle in one spot. While Lortap could help, the metal is too rare for it to be risked. As a result, they struggle to settle down long enough to advance in technology. Needless to say, they are very adept with tool-making, and have made multiple types of tools that would assist them. Using stones, trees, and many other natural resources, they have made bowls, utensils, carriages and storages for meat cargo, etc. Natural Physiology Verusions can create their own blood in rapid pace at will, and can go hours without blood before actually dying. Their limited control over their own blood is enough to resist external hemokinetic abilities. As for automatic purposes, Verusions regenerate wounds extremely quickly, even to the point of returning lost memory and recovering from being nothing but smeared blood. They tend to be very tolerant to pain as a result. Their spikes and bones are incredibly durable, able to withstand ten times the damage of what normal human bone can survive. Their body is partially insulated because of the bones, giving them minor tier resistance to electricity. This is because due to the static buildup that can happen within their body, even if lying motionless, one could have a spontaneous jolt of electricity about every ten minutes, seen from the outside as a momentary blue glow throughout the body for half a second. For males, this jolt is more common, as the static electricity comes from Verusion spikes. Verusions do not have one sole brain. They have multiple smaller variants of brains throughout parts of their body, mainly underneath cores and spikes. Each brain is capable of controlling the body, so the multiple amounts of brains can be seen as 'backups' should one be in physical or mental attacks. Having multiple brains in multiple areas also heavily increase the reaction time of Verusions, which is necessary for their speed, along with increasing their intelligence capacity, allowing them to quickly comprehend even space technology. Verusions have large enough pupils to see very clearly in dark environments. Verusion irises are special. Under dangerously bright light, their irises automatically enclose over the pupil, rendering the Verusion blind, but at least their eyesight isn't unharmed. When the dangerous light fades, or if willfully opened, the irises retract, allowing the Verusion to see again. To help them quickly chew food, their equivalent of saliva glands release acid with a pH of -20. They are highly resistant to acid as a result. If Verusions are in the condition in which they for some reason cannot regenerate, they can still survive what would be fatal to most other opponents: loss of organs, torn in half, decapitation, etc. This is not to say that Verusions can survive anything, else they'd be immortal. This is simply to say Verusions are very hard to kill. Due to their home planet's hot surface, Verusions are naturally okay in conditions at 150 degrees Fahrenheit as much as a human is in 80 degrees Fahrenheit climate Abilities Primarily Male Attributes Primarily Female Attributes Flaws and Weaknesses Due to survivalist DNA traits over several generations, when encountering fire or other extremely hot surfaces, its effects ignite a Verusion's pain senses well over the norm relative to other species. While they get hurt equally as much as any other species not immune or resistant to fire, the pain they feel is many times greater. The simple feel of too much heat is enough to ward them off. If feeling threatened or overwhelmed with heat, they may lose all civil manners and allow survivalist genes to take over and get them away from the heat no matter the cost. An attack to the liver can heavily incapacitate Verusions with a sudden burst of pain nerve stimulation. It should be noted that a strong pulse of electricity comes out of their body upon doing so. Their greatest weaknesses, Verusions are not fond of the cold. It especially affects their ability to use hemokinetic abilities and can even slow and stop their regeneration entirely. A cryokinetic could cause major danger towards several Verusions at a time. Regeneration and advanced hematokinetic techniques costs stamina. When fighting, a Verusion's most important trait they want to keep up is their stamina. Whenever making contact the kinetic shield while a Verusion with mobile momentum is moving, one can lower the amount of kinetic energy it has to result in a less massive final impact. Notes Verusions do not always have all traits of their gender, and even if they do, it is not always at maximum efficiency and/or versatility. The sections are separated in primarily female and primarily male because of the fact that they are most commonly found in those genders. It is not to say one gender cannot have the abilities of the other. Training is not as casual as weightlifting one's way to the max due to their enhanced healing. It revolves around pushing one's body to its limits and risking death, which is why most Verusions are not as strong as they are capable of being. Since you have apparently read this far, I might as well tell you that you can make a Verusion character if you want, so long as I am notified cuz you know, I made the species. Verusion Examples * Nekari and Sunav, aka Blood and Gore * Almella the Verusion (page tba) Category:Aliens Category:Planets